


Mycorrhizae

by musicin68



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Expanse Fandom Exchange, Feels, Flashback, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicin68/pseuds/musicin68
Summary: Prax is reminded that people, like plants, do best with a good partner.Set between 0306 and 0307. Spoilers through Caliban's War and 0307.





	Mycorrhizae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daevani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daevani/gifts).



Amos wrapped himself comfortably around Prax, his post coital glow warming him from the inside out. The mechanic pushed one knee between Prax’s legs and slung his other leg over the top, hooking his heel against the botanist’s ankle. The willowy man looked down at their legs and a soft “Huh” escaped his lips. 

“Whatcha thinking, Doc?”

Prax smiled. “Mycorrhizae.”

Amos raised an eyebrow, not entirely surprised by the non-sequitor. “Your core what now?”

“Mycorrhizae. It’s a root fungus.”

“Sex makes you think about root fungus,” Amos said evenly. After another moment of contemplation he asked, “Is it a plant sex thing?”

“No.” Prax said simply.

“Okay.” They lay quietly for a moment before Amos spoke again. “What is it?”

  
  
  


_ “324-11. It’s still leeching too many nutrients from the soil.” Doris shook her head. “Any benefit we gain from its reduced need for sunlight is far outweighed by the cost of keeping it from starving everything around it. We ought to face it, this is a dead end.” _

_ “It’s still the most promising outcome in three twenty-four. Its protein output per photon is twice that of any other plant in the group.” Prax frowned, unwilling to give up. “We just haven’t found the right partner for this one yet.” _

_ “What plant could survive near it? I think you’re wasting your time.” _

  
  
  


“Mycorrhizae are fungi that infiltrate the roots of plants.”

“It makes them sick?”

“Oh, no. They’re very beneficial. They help a plant extract mineral nutrients from the soil and can provide defenses against pathogens. Many plants can’t survive without them.”

Amos’ eyes followed the botanist’s gaze to their entwined legs. “What does the fungus get out of the deal.”

“Simple carbohydrates,” Prax said. “Food.”

Amos liked that; plants that helped each other. He wondered if maybe that’s why Prax liked plants too. They did things that were mutually beneficial for each other. Not like people. In Amos’ experience, people only did what was best for themselves. He hummed his understanding. “Still not sure what that has to do with sex.”

  
  
  


_ “You’re introducing a mycorrhizal infection? That will only make it worse,” Doris said incredulously. “It’s stripping the soil all on it’s own. It doesn’t need help pulling out anything more.” _

_ Prax felt the sides of his mouth turn up as he continued inoculating the plant. “If you think about it, that isn’t actually a surprising result. We designed these plants to survive on less of everything, but their root structure isn’t altered much from any other soybean.” _

_ He could see the moment she caught his train of thought. “So it extracts more minerals than it can use. That doesn’t explain why it’s pulling more than a normal plant, though.” _

_ “I suspect that it can’t self-regulate because it’s receptors have been oversaturated. An ectomycorrhizal root will be dependent on the fungus. I’m hoping it will act as a regulator.” _

_ “That’s…brilliant.” Doris smiled, “It might be able to keep Eleven in check.” _

  
  
  


“Nothing really,” Prax said quietly. “Mei and I are going to go back to Ganymede Station. Madam Avasarala asked if I would be willing to head some of the rebuilding efforts…the ecosystem and greenhouses. I may be able to recover some of my work.”

Amos nodded but didn’t say anything. It wasn’t surprising; it made sense. He liked that about Prax. The things he said made sense.

“What about you? What are you going to do now?”

“You know me, I’m a lot better at breaking stuff than fixing it.”

Prax was quiet for a long time. “Mei will miss you,” he finally sighed. “I’ll miss you.”

“Yeah.” Amos’ voice remained unaffected. “I’ll miss you too, Doc.”

  
  



End file.
